Chained Fate
by xxkiirousagixx
Summary: Kagome finds a strange necklace, she tries it on and is transformed into a demon. This turns her life upside down and she has to start at new school. She does her best to fit in, but things can never go smoothly, can they? Please R&R. [On Hold]
1. A Lunchtime Comedy

**_Ok, this is set in Kagome's time and there is no Feudal Era. If you have any questions or I didn't explain something well just ask in a review or send me a message.  
Kagome, Sango, Kagura, Koga, Kikyo, Inuyasha and Miroku are 16, Sesshomaru is 17 and Rin is 15._****_  
Alright, please R&R, tell me what you think, i will shut up now. Oh, yeah, and it starts Monday at lunchtime, Kagome's 3rd week at her new school._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, if I did I'd be huggy my Sesshy right now.**

* * *

**Chained Fate**

**Chapter One: A Lunchtime Comedy**

Sango and Kagome walked past Koga's usual table, unfortunately he was getting lunch and his second in command – who disliked Kagome for some unknown reason – had no one to stop him jeering at her as she passed.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched and she stopped in front of the smirking demon. "Oh, shut up Ringo." She glared at him.

"Give me one good reason." He sneered. Sango stepped forward, lifting Hiraikotsu onto her shoulder. "Be careful with that, Sango, don't want to hurt yourself."

"Why you!" she tried to hit him, but Kagome had grabbed her and was dragging her backwards, Rin hurried over from their table to help control the murderous Sango and get her to calm down.

--

Kagome and Rin sat opposite each other, panting from the effort of dragging a flailing sixteen-year-old half way across the cafeteria.

"It's ok baby," Kagome froze, then turned her head slowly to see Sango cradling her boomerang, "we'll get him next time." Kagome closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, then hit her head against the table.

"You're psychotic." She mumbled, forehead still resting on the tabletop.

Sango blinked innocently, "me?"

Rin's mouth twitched, then she burst out into laughter, falling off her seat and rolling around on the ground. Kagome slowly lifted her head to fix a glare on the younger girl, Rin tried to get her herself under control, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes and climbing back onto the bench she'd been seated on before. "Well, you can't really blame me," she shrugged, but there were now two death glares being focused on her, "you two really are hilarious." This didn't help her case, so Rin shut up and became very busy with pushing pasta around her plate, which just made her hungry so she ended up _eating_ the pasta instead.

Kagome sighed, and poked her lasagne, "I'm still not used to this school."

"You'll get used to it eventually."

"At my old school I highly doubt the food was actually edible."

"Well that's because our principal is totally nuts, but she's nice."

"Yeah," Rin chimed in, "she always lets me off with a warning, not even a note in my file. But I haven't gotten a warning since you two've been my friends." She thought about it for a second, then shrugged it off.

"Probably because we confiscated your lighters and spray paint." Kagome rolled her eyes; Rin had been a real troublemaker.

Rin raised her head and smiled at Kagome, "yeah." She hadn't had any real friends before Sango and Kagome, she'd passed her time as one of Kikyo's followers, but she really couldn't stand the bitch. Suddenly Rin's eyes widened.

"Right on cue." Kagome muttered and looked over her shoulder.

"Yep." Sango gave a nod.

"I-it's Sesshomaru." Rin's eyes where now the size of saucers, and she stared at him with total admiration as he walked into the cafeteria, past their table (but not directly, he was at least ten feet away) and over to the table he sat at on the other side of the cafeteria. "He's so cool." She looked back at her friends who were shaking their heads.

"My dear I believe you are smitten." Kagome stabbed a bean and popped it in her mouth.

"No I'm not!" she protested, but the other two just rolled their eyes.

"It's perfectly understandable." Sango assured her.

Rin pouted, "I just think he's really cool, I don't actually _like_ like him."

"Uh-ha" Kagome said through a mouthful of lasagne.

"Don't talk when your mouth's full." Sango scolded.

"Sorry mother." Kagome poked out her tongue and Rin laughed, only to be kicked in the shin under the table.

"Ow, what was that for?" she rubbed her leg. Sango just stuck her nose in the air and started eating her lunch.

--

**(A/N: to explain a little about the school:)**

Megami High was a very good school all round. The food was amazing, they opened the cafeteria at 7am every morning so students had an hour and a half to have breakfast before class. And there was food available until 4pm every afternoon, and if you had a spare you could pop over and get a snack.

The classes were organised so that the required syllabus could be taught in three days worth of lessons, leaving two days – twelve hours – worth of classes left for flexibility. If a student was failing math then extra lessons would be added to their timetable, if they were a star in English they'd be moved into a more chanllenging class and extra lessons would be added to further their skills. There were also extra activities you could sign up to – like drama and music – as well as advanced courses.

And then there was the sport. Two hours a week minimum for regular students, and that's just normal PE. Some students had five hours a week of additional training in one area, swimming, basketball, football, endurance running, they had it all. The school had an entire separate campus for sport, full of different fields and gyms full of equipment.

The aim of all this was to give students a balanced education, no weakling nerds and no blockhead jocks. The goal of every student was to be the best. At _everything_.

* * *

**_I really hoped you like it, please review and let me know!_**

**_minkX_**


	2. PE Stuffup

**_Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R!_**

**Disclaimer: I really do wish I owned Inuyasha, who doesn't? But I don't, poor me.**

* * *

**Chained Fate**

**Chapter Two: PE Stuff-up**

Kagome sighed, "science." She was slouching and dragging her feet down the hall, flanked by Rin and Sango.

"This is my stop." Rin smiled and waved as she ducked into one of the kitchens.

Sango waved back, then clapped Kagome on the back, "oh come on, at least we're in the same class."

"Thanks to me." Kagura poked her head over the shoulders of her friends; she already had her books and looked in a pretty good mood.

"And where were you all lunch?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer.

"Detention, and thanks for rubbing it in."

Sango shook her head in amazement, "Rin gets away with vandalism and you get lunchtime detention for- what was it this time?"

"Giving a teacher the finger."

"For God's sake it's Monday! When did you have time to do that?" inwardly Kagome was patting her friend on the back, that was pretty impressive.

"He brought it upon himself!"

"What happened?" Sango was very interested to hear about it, she should start writing all the reasons Kagura got detentions down; she could sell it as a book.

"He confiscated my iPod. And truth be told I'm not sure if the detention was for giving him the finger or calling him an asshole."

Kagome shook her head, "Jesus Christ woman! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Dunno, the doctors are still working on that one."

Sango shook her head at the joke, "anyway, why is Principal Fuyu so hard on you?" (Note: the principal insists on being called by her first name.)

"She's probably still sore about me sabotaging her wardrobe."

"Ya think?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I remember that!" Sango patted Kagura on the back, "that was some funny shit."

"But isn't the principal meant to be _nice_ to you when she's dating your uncle?" Kagome had never understood that.

"Nah, Naraku also enjoys punishing me to the extreme, they have so much in common." She slung her arms around the shoulders of her two friends, "anyway, time to blow up some stuff."

"Sometimes I swear you're the pyromaniac instead of Rin." Kagome smiled as they walked into the science lab.

--

"Alright girls," the PE teacher stood in front of the class, arms folded across her chest and legs shoulder width apart, she was clad in red trackpants and matching jacket, with white stripes down the side of the pants and across her chest. "A quick warm-up jog, just from here across the gym, then back."

The girls took off at their teacher's instruction. The class was a mix of demons and humans, even a few students from the lower year. Gym usually wasn't too hard for the girls; they kept it easy for the humans but made sure there were harder things for those who wanted to try. PE was basically drool time; all the guys were working out right next to them, and after an hour of sweating away most of them were shirtless.

Kagome jogged along at Sango's pace, thinking back to a few weeks ago and the whole reason she'd transferred to this school:

_-_

_Kagome was walking home from school, she'd split up with her friends a few blocks back and was now on her own, but she didn't mind._

_Then she noticed something on the ground, she leant down and picked it up. It was a little necklace. A simple silver chain with what looked like a shark tooth hanging from it. She shrugged, "wonder who dropped it?" she muttered, then slipped it into the pocket of her jeans and continued towards home._

_--_

_She put down her pen, "done." She checked her homework, then stretched back in her chair and felt something in her pocket. "That necklace." She remembered and pulled it out, holding it up to the light, the chain glinted and the tooth swung back and forth in the air._

"_Wonder what it'd look like." She stood and went over to her full-length mirror, moving her hair out of the way she fastened the necklace. A second after she'd done so she was engulfed in a white light, it made her dizzy and she fainted._

_--_

_When she woke up she felt different, she was still in her room so she sat up and the first thing she saw was her reflection, she gasped. Her hair was a little longer, and what used to be a slight blue tint to her hair had become thin silvery-blue streaks. Her eyes were a sparkling green, with a hint of gold at the centre. She was so surprised she hadn't yet closed her mouth from gasping, and that's when she noticed the teeth – she now had fangs, looking down at her hands she saw she had claws too._

_She stood up, took a deep breath – willing it to be a dream – and looked at herself again, she noticed her body had changed, much curvier, and she was taller. From where her t-shirt ended on her arms she could see they were now lean and lightly muscled._

_She reached around the back of her neck to take the necklace off, but the clasp had turned into a regular link, she couldn't undo it. She tried pulling it off, but it glowed white when it reached her chin. So she tried breaking it, but only ended up giving herself a sore neck._

_She was stuck like this._

_--_

_Her grandfather did some research and found out it was some sort of ancient magic necklace, it'd transformed her into a hanyou and there was no known way to change her back. Her mother had been shocked at first, but she managed to recover enough to remember that Sango – a friend of Kagome's from her childhood – went to a school where both humans and demons could attend, and she quickly found Sango's mother's phone number and gave her a call._

_The next week Kagome had started at Megami High._

-

She gave a small sigh remembering what had happened, she still kinda missed being human, but being a hanyou had perks, even though she wasn't fully used to it yet. And at least she had plenty of friends, more, in fact, than she'd had at her old school, she even had a youkai with a crush on her.

"Ok, good work. Now we have Sango giving us a demonstration of her family's technique."

Sango stepped forward happily, picking up Hiraikotsu from where she'd left it, and moving out towards the front of the class. For a few minutes Sango jumped around, showing of kicks and punches and sending her giant boomerang whizzing around the room. After that she let everyone try to lift Hiraikotsu, one girl managed to, but when she attempted throwing it she ended up falling over with the effort.

Kagome laughed and the teacher called her up front, "Kagome, would you like to try lifting it?"

"Um, okay." She picked up Hiraikotsu from where it lay, and hoisted it above her head, the teacher gave a small smile and a nod, and she swung it around and let go. It flew to the other end of the gym (and it's a HUGE gym) but on it's way back it hit one of the boys who was going through the obstacle course set up (he was at the top of one of those climbing walls) and nocked him to the floor.

Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and pulled it in close, stopping it's momentum, she winced as the boy stood and turned to face them.

"Sorry." Kagome said weakly.

"Why you-" He raised his fist, cracking his knuckles and ready to rip something - or some_one_ - to shreds.

"Inuyasha." Came the stern voice of his teacher. Inuyasha turned, but not without sending Kagome a clear 'I'll get you for this' look. He turned and stalked back to the climbing wall, hoisting himself up effortlessly. Only then did Kagome notice he was wearing loose dark grey sweat pants, with a lighter grey sleeveless shirt, exposing the muscles of his arms and shoulders, and his long silver hair pulled back casually at the nape of his neck, and – of course – his adorable little dog-ears.

* * *

**_Hoped you like it, sorry if there are any mistakes. Don't forget to review! And I'll update as soon as I can._**

**_minkX_**


	3. Almighty Mathematical Genius

**_Chapter 3 is up! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Please enjoy! (I'm on a high right now, that's why there are so many !s)_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I watch Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chained Fate**

**Chapter Three: Almighty Mathematical Genius**

"I'm in deep shit, aren't I?"

Kagome dropped her head into her hands, Sango was sitting on her right, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her. "Hey, it's fine," Kagura smiled, "honestly. I know Inuyasha and I'm pretty sure he'll forget…about…it…" her voice trailed off as a dark shadow loomed over them.

Kagome turned slowly as she heard the cracking of knuckles. There was Inuyasha, with another boy standing slightly behind him. The second boy wasn't quite as tall or muscled, but he was still fairly intimidating, that was until the mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Inuyasha, are you trying to scare these lovely ladies away?" he stepped forward, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Miroku." Sango stood up and stepped in front of Kagome.

"Ah, Sango! My lovely history partner."

Sango lifted her fist and crashed it into the top of his head, "you ran away before I could hit you last time you groped my butt." Her eyebrow was twitching, and she was trying very hard not to beat him to a pulp.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "I'm here about the gym incident." It _had_ been only last period, and he'd only just come back from changing into baggy jeans and a red tank.

"Oh." Kagome looked around, then dived under the table.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed her ankle a pulled her out, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Running away." She answered simply.

He intensified his glare and she took a step back until she bumped into something, then looked over her shoulder to see it was the desk she'd been sitting at, then she noticed something. "Wait a minute. Kagura, WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU HELPING ME!? And for that matter," she turned to Sango who'd been watching on the whole time, "why aren't you helping either!?"

"You're a demon, I'm human." Was Sango's excuse.

"I just had my nails done." Kagura held up her hand as proof.

"I'm gonna kill you Kagura!" said girl took off and Kagome attempted to run after her, but her upper arm was grabbed by a clawed hand and a very pissed off Inuyasha pulled her back.

"Quit ignoring me!" he glared he right in the face.

Kagome squeaked and tried to pull back from him, then instinct took over and she yelled; "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by his neck.

He growled and sat up, "what the fuck was that!?" he glared down at the necklace he'd always worn (and never been able to take off) that was glowing white.

"What the hell just happened?" Sango asked, totally confused. Miroku was behind her, looking confused as well, then looked down at the rear of the girl in front of him and grinned. There was a loud '_WHACK!_' and Miroku hit the floor, "pervert." Sango muttered.

Kagura shuffled out from behind a bookcase, still afraid of what Kagome might do to her, but too curious not to find out what had happened. By now everyone in the study hall was staring at the pair of hanyous, who were staring at each other in complete shock.

Then Inuyasha noticed the necklace Kagome wore, it was identical to his own. "Hey, why are you wearing the same necklace as me?" he pulled his out from under the neck of his shirt.

Kagome blinked, "I just found it."

Sango butted it, grabbing them both by the arm and steering them to the back of the study hall, where it was quiet and no one would be listening.

"What's going on?" Kagura asked, she'd followed, not wanting to be left out of anything…and to be there if she was needed.

"I-I don't know." Kagome said to her friend.

Inuyasha shrugged, "whatever, just take it off."

"I can't."

"Why not!?" Inuyasha spun her around, losing his temper he dug his claws into her shoulder, she flinched but didn't make a noise. He pushed her hair back over her shoulder and leant down to find the clasp. "How do you get it off?" he asked, tugging lightly on a few of the links. He'd calmed down now, and was sorry for hurting her by accident, but it was because his mother gave him the necklace when he was little, she'd said it was one of a kind, and Kagome was saying otherwise.

"You can't, I've tried." Kagome sighed, "I tried _everything_."

Inuyasha stood up and brushed a loose strand of his hair back, "sorry, but my necklace is kind of special, there isn't meant to be one like it. My mum gave it to me."

Kagome gave a nod, "I can understand that." She smiled at him, and he smiled back lightly. She noticed something and her eye twitched, she turned to her friends who were wide-eyed and watching the scene like it was a romance movie. "Do you two want to be pounded into the ground?"

"Not really." Kagura batted her eyelashes.

Sango regained her composure, "well, anyway, we've only got…" she checked her watch, "half an hour left to study. You two want to join us?" she took a step away from Miroku, who's left hand had started searching for her butt again.

"Sure." Inuyasha shrugged and followed the girls back to their desk.

They had a fun time studying together, and testing each other, they also compared timetables and realised that most of their classes were together. After the third grope Sango moved well away from Miroku, who was lucky his jaw was still intact from the number of times she'd slapped him, and how _hard_ she slapped him.

They were all in the same maths class, and there was a test coming up, so they decided to have a little maths competition, it only took a few minutes for Miroku to get one wrong, and after that he was the official question-asker. In the end Sango was crowned 'almightily mathematical genius' and Inuyasha was left pouting – he'd only just missed coming second.

Kagura was rather happy with the result, until Kagome told her she was still a dumb blonde, it was just that Miroku was dumber. Everyone laughed at that, even Kagura, until she got the insult, then she yelled out 'hey!' but by then she was at her locker.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, if you have any ideas, please tell me, I've got a bit of writer's block. And don't forget to review!_**

**_minkX_**


	4. A Lot Alike In Anger

**_6 reviews! (ok, so it isn't really that many, but it does make this story my most reviewed) thank you readers! If you have any ideas for chapter 6 they're welcome, chapter 5 is done but I'm a little short of ideas and I'd like your opinions._**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, I have a few DVDs and will soon have a Sesshy figurine (I just LOVE christmas!) but that is all.**

* * *

**Chained Fate**

**Chapter 4: A Lot Alike In Anger**

Sango rolled her eyes, "you two must have a death wish."

"Shh!" Rin insisted, before turning around again and continuing to follow Kagome towards their target.

"Oh lighten up Sango," Kagura headed for the breakfast buffet already set up at seven in the morning, "just because you don't want to doesn't mean you should stop them." She bit into a croissant, "mmm, I love this school, Fuyu may be a complete psychopath but she's got the right idea about food."

Sango flicked Kagura on the back of the head, then demoness mouthed 'ow' and bit Sango when she tried to steal a slice of toast.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the two girls fighting over a piece of bacon, "and they think _we_'re childish." She shook her head, then took a step closer, Rin moving up to her side, then slowly they both reached out and…rubbed Inuyasha's ears.

The hanyou jumped up, and whirled around, standing as he did so and knocking over the plastic chair he'd been sitting on.

"Oh, shit." Rin whispered, hiding behind Kagome.

Inuyasha glared down at the two, Kagome backed away a little, then burst out; "but it was so tempting! They're so cute and fluffy!"

Inuyasha groaned and covered his face with a hand, while Miroku stood a few feet away and sniggered. "Oh shut up." He snapped at his friend, who backed off instantly. Then he turned back to Kagome, "there is something seriously wrong with you if you give in to such a stupid temptation."

"Hey!" Rin stuck her head out from behind Kagome, "we held out for a whole week!"

Kagura came over, nodding, she swallowed her mouthful of toast and added, "That's pretty impressive."

Sango sighed, "They're not _that_ cute." Kagome shot her a death glare, "ok, ok, they're that cute." Kagome smiled sweetly and turned her head back to Inuyasha.

Miroku came forward, "I can sympathize with them." Sango saw it coming and grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back, "ow, ow, ow." Then she let go, Miroku rubbed his arm with a hurt expression on his face, "why must you be so cruel? It is simply my way to show appreciation for your beauty."

"If your hand finds my butt _ever_ again then my fist will find your face, understood?"

Miroku nodded, very afraid of Sango's threat, mostly because he didn't doubt she'd go through with it.

Inuyasha smirked, and too late he noticed Kagome's peeved look, "no, wait!"

"SIT BOY!"

--

Inuyasha groaned, holding an icepack to his forehead.

"Sorry." Kagome muttered again, but he just sent her a death glare and she went back to looking at her feet and moping.

"Kagome, Inuyasha." The secretary gave them a small, fake smile, "please go through to the principal's office."

The two hanyous got up and pushed open the wooden door into said office, they quickly sat down, neither looking the principal in the eye.

"Now, I need to find out what happened," she smiled at them, "so Kagome, could you go first?"

"W-well," she blushed, sensing the two pairs of eyes locked on her, one blaming her completely, "it was an accident."

Inuyasha 'humph'ed, "no it wasn't."

"It was, honestly, I'm really sorry." Kagome's eyes were becoming slightly teary, she really hadn't meant for him to hit his head on a table.

"You did it on purpose." He stuck his nose in the air.

"Inuyasha!" her voice was firm now, not asking him to forgive her, but _ordering_ him.

"Ok, fine." He crossed his arms, the bruise on his forehead gone and no longer needing the ice pack.

Fuyu laughed, "Kagura was right, you two are funny to watch when you fight." Both teens closed their eyes as large, throbbing veins appeared on their heads. "Oh well, off to your first class then, it's still only 7:45."

In unison they stood, turned and headed out the doors. Once out in the hall they broke into a run, Inuyasha throwing his icepack aside. And as one they yelled "KAGURA!"

--

"Hehe, I don't remember saying that." Kagura smiled weakly, when that didn't work she tried to run, but the hanyous pushed her further into the corner, blocking out the light and any chance of escape. "HELP ME!"

--

Fuyu's earlier smile had faded, "ok, what happened this time?"

In front of her sat Inuyasha being held at bay by Miroku, Kagome being held down by Sango, and in the middle was a badly beaten up Kagura.

--

"No fair!" Kagura wailed at lunch, "_I_ got the detention. _Me_! The victim!"

Inuyasha looked up from his lunch and glared at her, Kagome – sitting on his right – doing exactly the same.

"You know, you two are a lot alike." Miroku realised his mistake as soon as the words came out of his mouth, but it was too late. There was a loud crunch as two fists made contact with his face, and a crash as he fell to the floor.

--

"This has not been by best day." Kagome said, she was sitting on the steps leading up to the public library, Inuyasha next to her, both drinking smoothies as they waited for the arrival of Miroku and Sango – Kagura had shopping to do and Rin was studying at home.

"Ha! You're not the one who got their forehead smashed into a table!"

Kagome winced, "honestly, and accident."

"I know, who would want to ruin this perfect face?" Kagome flicked his ear. "Hey, that stings."

"Uh-ha." She checked her watch, "it's 4:15; they should already be here." They pulled out their phones and pressed speed-dial, and sat there, each waiting for their best friend to pick up.

"_Um, hi."_ Kagome heard, she leant back against the step behind her, "Sango, where the heck are you? We're meant to be meeting at the library." _"Sorry, something, ah, came up. I've got to go."_ Kagome was left to gape, she flipped her phone closed and turned to Inuyasha.

He was staring back at her, "did you hear?"

She nodded, then faced straight ahead, "they've dumped us."

"I could hear Sango's voice in the background."

"I could hear Miroku's."

"It sounded like they were at…"

"A movie." Kagome finished for him.

They turned to look at each other, then Inuyasha shrugged, "wanna study or do something else?"

She considered the possibilities for a second before answering, "I've got a good movie and a wide screen TV."

"Your place it is." Inuyasha stood and helped Kagome to her feet, she couldn't help noticing how the muscles in his arm flexed as he did so, she held back her blush until his back was turned and followed him down the steps to his car.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please review and give me any suggestions you have!_**

**_minkX_**


End file.
